Spyro, the Dragon of Notre Dame II
by LoyalCenaGirl
Summary: During the Festival D'Amour, Spyro stops by a travelling circus led by the dragon Malefor. He is captivated by Cynder, Malefor's lovely assistant. But Malefor is plotting to steal the Temple's most famous bell, with Cynder's unwilling help. Will Spyro find love in Cynder? Is she the one for him? Read & Review!
1. Le Jour D'Amour

Spyro, the Dragon of Notre Dame II

We see two birds as they are flying over the Dragon Realms and headed for the Dragon Temple. Inside, we see a bell with beautiful gems inside of it.

**LoyalCenaGirl presents**

**Spyro, the Dragon of Notre Dame II**

Everyone is getting ready for the Festival D'Amour, We hear Elder Tomas sing as Spyro is flying around decorating the roofs with flags.

_**There's music in the marketplace**_

_**The streets have come alive**_

_**The realms are in a tizzy**_

_**It's a busy buzzing hive**_

_**There's cause for this commotion**_

_**And emotional display**_

_**We just can't wait to celebrate **_

_**Our favorite holiday**_

We now see Tomas on what looks like an altar holding yellow roses in his hand.

_**Le Jour D'Amour**_

_**Your song is in the air**_

Spyro joins him in the song.

_**What magic will you make for us?**_

_**What promise will you share?**_

Spyro and Tomas dance as Tomas drops the roses.

_**That golden bell, sweet La Fidele**_

_**Will soon be ringing clear**_

_**The best of all the festivals**_

_**Le Jour D'Amour is here**_

Zoe sees the roses and zaps some of them. _"Mesdames et messieurs, _time is short! You must find your true love. Find your soul's mate, for the Festival D'Amour is upon us." Tomas says as he pulls Sgt. James Byrd and Isabelle the fairy together. Bandit then comes on his horse, Killey, shaking his head.

_**Some have come in puppy love**_

_**Perchance to steal a kiss**_

_**Some are still enamored**_

_**After years of wedded bliss**_

Ember grabs Bandit by her cloth and they kiss, while Killey smirks at Bandit.

_**Everyone's parading**_

_**Down the promenade in pairs**_

_**To join the celebration**_

_**at the finest of the fairs**_

Everyone is dancing along with Spyro and two little dragons, RJ and Rusty.

_**Le Jour D'Amour**_

_**Your song is in the air**_

_**What magic will you make for us?**_

_**Whose name shall I declare?**_

_**That golden bell, sweet La Fidele**_

_**Will soon be ringing clear**_

_**The best of all the festivals**_

_**Le Jour D'Amour is here**_

Everyone is dancing happily as Spyro begins to sing.

_**Oh, how the stars **_

_**will sparkle on the water**_

_**As the troubadours sing**_

_**tales of true romance**_

In the Dragon Temple, Spyro's friends, Sparx and Hunter are watching as they sing.

_**The spirits may rise**_

_**With fire in their eyes**_

Spyro's other friend, Bianca is wearing a wig, then she grabs Sparx and Hunter and starts dancing.

_**While dragon girls**_

_**enchant you with a dance**_

Spyro and Ember are dancing on the stage.

_**Le Jour D'Amour**_

_**Your song is in the air**_

_**What magic will you make for us?**_

_**What promise will you share?**_

Spyro hands a rose to every couple then he takes one.

_**That golden bell, sweet La Fidele**_

_**Will soon be ringing clear**_

_**The best of all the festivals**_

_**Le Jour D'Amour is here**_

Spyro then goes back into the temple. Sparx, Hunter and Bianca are happily watching. "Ah, observe the rituals of courtship as creatures gather two by two." Hunter said. "Looks like there's someone for everyone." Bianca said. "Ah, yes. Too bad there's only one of me to go around, eh?" Sparx wondered. "Ha! One is plenty. Believe me." Bianca said. "Ah, thanks. Hey. Was that a shot?" Sparx asked. "Maybe." Bianca said. "Take that back!" Sparx said. "No!" Bianca said. "Take that-" Bianca punched him. "back." Sparx said muffled.

Spyro sighs as he puts his rose in a vase. "Are you guys gonna fight all day or help me get ready for the festival?" Spyro asked them. "There he is in his triumphant return. Dashing gadabout town, eh?" Hunter asked. "Come on. Let's get the marble out, huh? We have to polish La Fidele." Spyro said. "And what's the festival..." Bianca said. "Without the bell?" Hunter said. "Or the bell-ringer!" Sparx said.

Spyro made his way toward the bell to polish it when we hear, "Toro! Toro!" Spyro then sees a small dragon-like creature with a shell on his back. He's Ember and Bandit's son, Fuego, Spyro's best friend. Fuego is pretending to be a bull. "Toro! Toro!" Spyro said waving his rag. "Charge!" Fuego said as he came towards Spyro. Fuego laughed as he climbed onto Spyro, then Spyro laughed, also. Zoe saw them when Sparx came to life and he pulled Zoe's dress.

"Huh?" Zoe asked. But Sparx turned back to stone. Zoe got a good look at him when suddenly, Sparx came to life and kissed her. "Aah!" Zoe yelled. She then tried to zap Sparx but he turned back to stone again, making the wand bounce back. Zoe looked dazed. Ember then walked upstairs. "Fuego, you need to slow down." She said. "O...K...Mom." Fuego said, very slowly. Bandit laughed as he came upstairs. "Listen to your mother, young one." He said. "Yes. Papa." Fuego said.

"Look at her." Ember said as she walked towards La Fidele. "La Fidele, you are magnificent." She said, touching the bell. "Are you gonna ring it once for my mom, Spyro?" Fuego asked. "You bet he is, and your mother's gonna be down in the square screaming loudly into the night, 'I love my husband Bandit.'" Bandit said. "Oh, really? And what makes you think that I'm gonna shout so loudly?" Ember asked. "You'll have to to be heard over me yelling, 'I love Ember!'" Bandit said swinging Ember around, then they kissed.

"Yuck." Fuego said. "Yeah. Yuck." Spyro said putting Fuego down, then he went underneath the bell, where the gems are. "Whose name are you gonna yell tomorrow, Spyro?" Fuego asked. "Mm, no one, I guess." Spyro said. "Then who's gonna scream _your _name?" Fuego asked. "I don't think anyone ever will, Fuego." Spyro said. "Well...Well, why not?" Fuego asked. Spyro just looked at his reflection. He wasn't so sure if he would ever find love. Then Ember came under the bell and comforted Spyro.

"Spyro. Takes more than looking to really see. Someday you'll be ready. And when you are, you'll find her." Ember said. Spyro then imagined his normal reflection. Then he held Ember's paw. "Someday. Nah. What could possibly ever change?" Spyro said. They then hear trumpets blaring. Fuego looks to see what it is. "Oh, boy! Wow! It's the circus!" He said. Everyone cheered and chattered about everything at this circus.

"Come, _mes amis!_ As part of the Festival D'Amour, a circus has come to the Dragon Realms!" Tomas said. Young creatures gathered around the carriage until a large, purple dragon appeared magically. He's Malefor. "Come one! Come all! To Cirque de Malefor! See juggling clowns. Fire-breathers, and magic. And now, may I present the prettiest ornament on the midway..." Malefor said as he opened the box, but nobody was inside.

"My assistant, Cyn-" Malefor said as he tapped the box with his wand and opened it again, but there was still no one inside. Gaul rose a 'Wow!' sign, but dropped it since nothing was there. "Um, heh, well...my assistant, Cynd-" Malefor said as he tapped and opened the box again. But it was still empty. "It's empty!" There's no one there!" The young creatures said. "Well-Well, of course not! Heh. You have to come to the circus to see her." Malefor said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The young creatures applauded. In the carriage, Malefor glared at the ape king, Gaul. "Where is Cynder?" He asked.

**Everything belongs to their respective owners and not me. If you know any Spyro fans who might like this story, please spread the word. If you'd like, put in the movie and follow along with the story. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. An Ordinary Miracle

Everyone at the circus is putting up tents as we see a creature in another tent. It's a dragon with dark purple scales, magenta wings, a magenta underbelly, six white horns, a white knife at the tip of her tail, and she has metal bracers on her front legs and neck. She's Cynder and she's practicing walking on the tightrope. _"Mesdames and messieurs, _kindly direct your attention high above as the stupendous Cynder is about to perform her daring high-wire act without a net." Cynder says. She almost loses her balance but catches herself.

"And the crowd goes wild!" She says imitating a cheering crowd. "A hush comes over the crowd as Cynder begins her graceful trek." Cynder says but she loses her balance and she runs to the end clutching a pole, panting. "Cynder catches her breath, having nearly plummeted to her death. And the crowd bursts into applause! As they scream for more! Encore! Thank you. You're too kind." She says not noticing Malefor entering the tent.

"Where were you, my little trinket?" Malefor asked making Cynder fall off the rope. "Oh, well, I-I was, um, I-I was standing. Well, of course I was standing. I mean, I haven't always been sitting. That would be stupid, I guess. I'm sorry. I-I just want to contribute more to the circus." Cynder said as she got up. "Your job is to stand there and look pretty." Malefor said looking at his reflection. "Hmm. Hello. Heh heh heh. Ooh, lovely." Malefor said staring at himself. "I want to do more." Cynder said.

"And so you shall, my little eclair. I have the perfect job for a dragon like you. Up in the balcony of the Dragon Temple is a bell of extraordinary value. I want you to go up there and find out which is the bell called La Fidele." Malefor said. "Why?" Cynder asked, sighing. "Because I mean to steal it, silly. I'll be rich. I can travel the world in style and comfort." Malefor said. "No. Why must we always steal? I-I was thinking-" Cynder said.

"Uh, thinking? Ha ha! Not your strong suit, is it, my little bonbon? No, it's mine. And where would you be without me?" Malefor asked. "On the streets." Cynder said, remembering her past. "Precisely. For it's a cold world out there..." Malefor said. "For a dragon like me. What do I do?" Cynder asked. "Oooh. Lovely. There's a bell-ringer that lives on the balcony. Smile at him. Wile and beguile him, and he'll tell you exactly what I want to know." Malefor said as he backed away into the shadows.

As Cynder made her way to the temple, Spyro was ringing the bells while Sparx, Hunter and Bianca were cleaning them. As Cynder got to the temple, she went inside and made her way to the balcony. "Uh...Hello?" Cynder asked. "Damsel alert." Sparx said. "And a lovely vision at that." Hunter said. "What am I, chopped liver?" Bianca asked. "I-I'm looking for the bell-ringer." Cynder said. "She wants you, big guy." Sparx said to Spyro, but they noticed that Spyro was hiding.

"Is anyone here?" Cynder asked. Sparx, Hunter and Bianca are trying to get Spyro out of his hiding place. "Get out there, sweetie." said Bianca. "I-I-I can't. What would I say?" Spyro whispered. Open your mouth. Something will come out." Hunter said. Spyro just stuttered. "Nothing came out." said Sparx. "My name is Cynder. I-I'm with the circus, and, oh, I just love bells." Cynder said as she uncovered Spyro's model city. She tipped some models before catching them. "Which one is La Fidele?" She asked.

"The bells, you ding-dong. She likes the bells. Talk shop!" Sparx said as the three pushed Spyro out. "Are-Are you hiding from me?" Cynder asked as she saw Spyro underneath a bell. She giggled. "No. What's so funny?" Spyro asked. "Nothing. It's just-It looks like you're wearing a really big hat." Cynder said laughing. "Oh. That-That sounds silly, doesn't it?" She asked. "No. I just never looked at it that way before." Spyro said as he laughed.

"Yes, it's a-It's a brass beret. A-A 2-ton topper." Cynder said. "A-A chapeau in C-sharp!" Spyro said as they both laughed. Cynder stopped laughing and gasped when she saw Spyro's friends. "The statues!" She said. "Statues?" Spyro whispered to himself. "Well, they-they were alive! But that's dumb, isn't it?" Cynder asked. "No." Spyro said. Cynder turned around and walked as Spyro followed her from a higher level.

Cynder sighed. "You must think I'm stupid." She said. "Not at all. That just means you have an imagination." Spyro said. "Do you really think so?" Cynder asked. "I do." Spyro said as he flew down and hid behind a stone head. "What's your name?" Cynder asked him. "Spyro." He said, introducing himself. "Well, Spyro, wouldn't you like to come where I can see you?" Cynder asked. Spyro just stayed hidden.

Then Cynder had an idea. She pulled the curtain so the sunlight would show him. When she did and looked at him, she was shocked. "I h-h-have to go. I'm sorry." Cynder said as she ran out of the temple. Spyro looked upset as he went to his model city. He sat down and started carving a new model. "Oh, poor kid." Bianca said as she went over to him. Sparx and Hunter looked sad also. "Are you OK?" Bianca asked him. "No. You saw the way she looked at me." Spyro said.

"Well, then, get her to look again, honey." Bianca said. Spyro was almost finished with his new model, which was Cynder. "Do you believe in miracles?" He asked Bianca. "Miracles? What kind of miracles?" Bianca asked. "Oh, you know, just ordinary miracles." Spyro said. "I'm not following you, kid." Bianca said. "Well I see creatures together, couples, and it looks so nice, being with someone who loves you." Spyro said as he picked up the model of himself. "I guess I'm just wondering if maybe someone could love me." He said as he started singing.

_**Imagine someone to love**_

_**Who loves you**_

_**Imagine**_

_**To look in her eyes and see**_

Spyro painted eyes on his model of Cynder, then he held it up to the sun.

_**Imagine**_

_**How miraculous it seems to be**_

_**But it's not so very rare**_

_**You can find it anywhere**_

Spyro then put the models of him and Cynder together.

_**It's an ordinary miracle**_

_**The kind you find around you every single day**_

_**Or maybe it's just seasonal **_

_**Like spring and May**_

_**They're so many**_

Spyro picked up a yellow flower.

_**The ordinary miracle**_

_**A common kind of miracle that runs right by**_

_**Or maybe it's too gradual to catch your eye**_

_**So you miss it**_

Spyro hands Bianca the flower. She smells it.

_**A sudden bolt of distant lightning**_

_**Temples rising out of stone**_

Spyro is upside-down looking at a young bat and it's mother.

_**A baby starts to walk or talk one day**_

_**Then shockingly he's grown **_

_**And in love**_

_**That volcano of emotion**_

_**Not 10,000 dragon potions can undo**_

_**Yes, it's love**_

_**Well, of course my view is slanted**_

Sparx and Hunter look confused.

_**But creatures do take love for granted**_

_**Sad but true**_

_**Of all the many miracles**_

_**Mysterious and marvellous**_

_**And big and small**_

Spyro sees a butterfly come out of its cocoon.

_**When creatures fall in love**_

_**It really beats them all**_

Spyro takes the butterfly in his paw and lets it fly away.

_**Oh, to see it**_

_**To feel it**_

_**To know it**_

The butterfly flies around Bianca before it lands on her finger. Then it flies off.

_**Imagine **_

_**Someone to love who loves you **_

_**Imagine**_

_**To look in her eyes and see**_

Spyro climbs to the roof of the temple.

_**Imagine how extraordinary it would be**_

_**If an ordinary miracle**_

_**Happened to me**_

Spyro then looks at the models of him and Cynder sadly. His friends look sad, too. Spyro isn't sure what to do. "Go to the circus! Make a good impression! Hmm, what does one wear to a carnival event?" said Hunter. "Nothing." Spyro said. "Daring! Ho ho! Maybe a bit pushy for a first date." Sparx said. "Spyro, you can stay here and hope for a miracle, or you can get out there and make a miracle of your own." Bianca said.

Spyro thought about what he was gonna do as he looked at the models of him and Cynder. He figured that going to the circus was the best way he could see her. "You're right. I'm off to the circus! Oh, but what am I gonna wear?" Spyro wondered. "I got the perfect thing, kid." Sparx said.

**Everything belongs to their respective owners and not me. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. I'd Stick With You

We now see Spyro walking. He's wearing a golden helmet and golden bracers on his front legs. He meets up with Ember, Bandit, Fuego, and Zoe. "Well, how do I look?" Spyro asked. They didn't say anything. "Uh, too much?" Spyro asked as he took off his helmet. "No, no." said Bandit. "Of course not." Ember said. "It's a new you." Bandit said. "Wow! Great helmet, Spyro." said Fuego. "Spyro, don't worry. You look dashing." Ember said.

Spyro then took Fuego's paw and they walked together with Zoe while Ember and Bandit walked behind. Fuego was amazed at all the sights. "Oh, wow! Wow!" Fuego said. "Fuego, stay close. I don't want to lose you. I don't trust these creatures." Bandit said. "What does that mean?" Ember asked. "Well, just look at them. I mean, they travel from place to place like-like-like-" Bandit said. "Dragons?" Ember asked. "Yes! No! I mean-I mean-" Bandit said stuttering. "Uh, so, Spyro, um...where's this Cynder of yours?" Bandit asked Spyro.

"I don't know. But I'm sure she'll be out soon." Spyro said. Meanwhile, in Malefor's wagon, Cynder was explaining everything about Spyro. "You don't understand. You didn't see him. I don't want to be a part of this anymore." Cynder said. "You should have thought of that before you stole from me." Malefor snapped. "But I was only 6 years old." Cynder said. "And you were starving, and it was only a few coins." Malefor said as Gaul put the waist thinner on him. "Oh, you cretin, not so tight!" He said to him.

"I made a mistake." Cynder said. "Yes. And did I turn you over to the authorities?" Malefor asked. "No." Cynder answered. "Or the workhouse?" Malefor asked as Gaul was getting him ready. "No." Cynder answered. "And who took you in? Looked after you like a true friend?" Malefor asked. "You did." Cynder answered. "Oh, yes. All you need to do is to look pretty for him, and he'll tell you what I need to know. Mirrors!" Malefor said as Gaul pushed a button and several mirrors came down.

Malefor looked at his reflection. "I could kiss me, but I'd fall in love. Come, trinket. We're on." Malefor said as he handed a blue and silver mask to Cynder and left. Cynder just looked at her reflection. She wasn't sure if she wanted to see Spyro again. But she didn't have a choice. Everyone at the circus was watching clowns and juggling bears as they approached the stage. Spyro and the others were watching too. Fuego was on Spyro's head. They disappeared in a puff of smoke before Malefor appeared from below the stage.

_"Messieurs et dames! _Boys and girls! _Voila! _A treat for your senses. A delight for your soul." Malefor said as he juggled three balls. One by one, they vanished and appeared in front of Fuego. "Wow! Ha ha! Yeah!" Fuego said. "Welcome to Cirque de Malefor!" Malefor said taking off his mask. Gaul held up a sign that said 'hubba hubba.' "May I present my assistant-the lovely Cynder." Malefor said as Cynder appeared with her mask on. Spyro smiled at her. It looked like he was in a trance and Bandit nudged him to snap out of it.

"And now, I will astound you with a feat of magic unparalleled in modern times. Behold La Golem!" Malefor said as two apes were carrying a huge rock golem to the stage. Cynder took it and brought it onstage. _"Messieurs et dames, _do not look away from the beast, for I shall make it vanish before your very eyes. Keep a sharp watch. See the creature disappear into thin air." Malefor said as several apes secretly stole anything valuable from the audience.

_"Adve mysterium, obscuro golemom. Mirabely visu. Exepo facto!" _Malefor said as the golem was completely gone. The crowd cheered, applauded and threw flowers at Malefor. "Wow! Wow, wow, wow! Malefor is incredible! I wish I could join a circus. Hey, hey, maybe I could join a circus. Yeah! I could be a juggler. What do you think, Spyro? I'd juggle and I'd-Spyro? Uh, uh, uh...Spyro?" Fuego asked. Spyro was just staring at Cynder as she was picking up the flowers. "Hello?" Fuego asked as he waved his paws in front of Spyro's face.

"What are you doing?" Spyro asked as he put Fuego down. "Nothing. You were making goo-goo eyes at your girlfriend." Fuego said. "Oh, she-she's not my-Who said she was my-That's a-Fuego." Spyro said picking up Fuego. They both laughed as Ember and Bandit decided to let them have some time alone. Cynder finished picking up the flowers and headed backstage when Malefor stopped her. "And where do you think you're going? Get out there. I mean to have that bell." He said taking the flowers from Cynder.

Cynder just looked as Spyro and Fuego continued laughing. "I thought you forgot about me." Fuego said. "That will never happen. I'll always be here for you." Spyro said. "Always?" Fuego asked. "Always." Spyro said as Cynder kept watching them. Fuego then started to sing.

_**You mean if ever**_

_**I'm in any kind of great big mess or trouble**_

_I'd be right there_

_We'd be a pair_

_**You mean you'll never leave me all alone**_

_**We'll always be a double, we two?**_

_That's the arithmetic_

_I'd stick with you_

Cynder is still watching them.

_**Just say we're hanging by a rope**_

_**Above an evil witch's brew pot**_

_**It's bubbling blue**_

_**With sticky goo**_

_**Our rope gives way**_

_**And then we crash and make a splash**_

_**Inside her stew pot of glue**_

_Even if you're sticky slick_

_I'd stick with you_

Cynder smiles as she's starting to have second thoughts about Spyro. "I'm sticking to you." Spyro said as he swiped Fuego's juggling balls. "Hey, no fair." Fuego said. "Can't help that. We're stuck together." Spyro said as he gave Fuego his balls back and put him on his head. Fuego began to yawn. "Best friends." Fuego said. "And we always will be. Always." Spyro said as Fuego began to fall asleep on Spyro's head. Spyro then takes Fuego off his head and cradles him in one of his front legs. Cynder is still watching them.

_Through all the thin and thick_

_Closer than frack and frick_

_We two will do the trick_

_I'd stick with you_

Cynder smiles as she sees that Spyro is not that bad.

_Fast as the clock can tick_

_I'd be there just as quick_

_No one I'd rather pick_

_I'd stick with you_

Cynder now feels like she's in love with Spyro. Spyro then gives Fuego to Ember. "Fuego." Ember said as she picked up her sleeping son. Spyro then watched them leave. "You have a way with kids." Cynder said as she came out of hiding. "Hi C-Cynder, hi. I-I-I was just-Hi." Spyro said as he tried to cover his head with his helmet. "He's lucky to have a good friend like you." Cynder said taking off Spyro's helmet.

"Oh. Hey, you were really great up there." Spyro told her. "Ah, me? Nothing to it. I just have to stand there and look pretty, you know? _**La de dum, ho de do **_No big deal." Cynder said as he starts dancing wearing Spyro's helmet. "No, no, i-it is a big deal. You-You have to make the audience look where they're supposed to, not give away the trick." Spyro said. "Hmm, you mean, hocus their pocus? Delusion their illusion?" Cynder asked as she poked Spyro's chest then twirled Spyro's helmet before putting it back on his head.

"Abra their cadabra?" Spyro asked as they both laughed. "Actually, I would really like to walk the tightrope." Cynder said. She lost her balance, but Spyro grabbed her paw. "But I'm not really very good at it." Cynder said. "Oh, I don't believe that. I'm sure_ you _can do anything." Spyro said. Cynder smiled as Spyro noticed he was still holding her paw, he then let go of it.

"The Dragon Realms is r-really pretty. I-I mean, you-you've probably seen it already, but then, maybe you haven't. A-And if you haven't, then-then maybe we could-I could, y-you know, show you." Spyro said. "I'd really like that." Cynder said as she extended her paw. Spyro took it and the two dragons took off to see the realms. Malefor was watching from his wagon. Everything was going according to plan. "Oh, lovely." He said.

He then grabbed every single valuable item that his apes stole and put them in a box. "I love you, love you, love you, and you." Malefor said as he closed the box. He then stared at his reflection. "You're a genius." He said.

**Everything belongs to their respective owners and not me. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Fa La La La Fallen In Love

Several creatures were gathered around Bandit to tell him that they've all been robbed. "Captain of the Guard, I insist you do something." "They took my silver!" "All my coins to pay my landlord! They'll throw us out!" They all said. "Bracelet. Can you describe the bracelet?" Bandit said as he was writing things down on a scroll. "My life savings!" Another creature said. "All right, have no worry. The king's guard is on the case. We'll find the culprits." Bandit said as he rolled up the scroll and rode away from the crowd.

"Where we'll find them, I don't know." Bandit said to himself as he was riding Killey into the circus, then he stopped. "Wait a minute. A string of robberies begins the moment the circus comes here? Coincidence? I don't think so. How many times have I ever been wrong?" Bandit asked as Killey whinnied and started counting with his hoof. "Killey, that was a rhetorical question." Bandit said to him. They then took off to solve the problem.

Meanwhile Spyro was showing Cynder around. They saw Elder Tomas doing a puppet show. "You know, the Festival D'Amour is tomorrow. Would you like to go?" He said. "Oh, I don't know." He said in a female voice. "Oh, but please, We shall have a good time." He said. "Well...I'd love to." He said in a female voice as he made the two puppets kiss. Spyro then took Cynder's paw and led her to the bakery where we see a dragon named Artigan making a soufflé.

He sees Spyro and Cynder come up. "Try my famous soufflé, huh?" He asked as he put it on the windowsill. Then the soufflé fell flat. Artigan gasped. "Oh, it's ruined." Cynder said. "No, no. Taste." Spyro said as he picked up a piece and gave it to Cynder. She liked it and started eating it herself. Artigan gave out a kiss. _"C'est magnifique!"_ He said. Several couples were riding in boats on the river while Spyro and Cynder were walking along the shore.

Spyro then went over and picked up some plants. "I-I think those are weeds." Cynder said. "Oh, no. Smell." Spyro said as he put his paw over Cynder's eyes and she smelled the plants. "Oh, they smell so...flowery. They're wonderful." Cynder said. "It's rosemary. Come on." Spyro said. Spyro then took Cynder as they climbed a set of stairs to the top of a tower. "This is one of my favorite spots in all of the Dragon Realms. Isn't it beautiful?" He asked. "But I-I can't see anything." Cynder said.

"Close your eyes. Listen...to the Dragon Realms." Spyro said. Cynder then shut her eyes and we hear young creatures playing and laughing. Then Spyro opens the door as Cynder opens her eyes again. Out the door is a great view of the realms and the temple. "Oh. Spyro, it's wonderful." Cynder said as they heard creatures talking and laughing. "Oh, come on, show me more! Ha ha!" Cynder said.

Spyro then took her in his paws and they flew and walked along the roofs of the buildings, laughing together along the way. Meanwhile in the temple, Sparx, Hunter and Bianca see Spyro and Cynder together. Then Hunter walks away.

_**Hunter: It's all too sudden**_

_**Bianca: Our boy has grown**_

_**Sparx: There's nothing more to do**_

_**Hunter: It's true**_

_**Bianca: He's on his own**_

_**Hunter: We've tried to teach him**_

_**Bianca: We've tried to show**_

_**Sparx: The things a dragonfly**_

_**And a cheetah and a rabbit oughta know**_

_**Hunter: He's gone**_

_**Bianca: He's left**_

_**Sparx: And do we feel bereft?**_

_**All: No! He's fa-la-la-la fallen in love**_

_**Fa-la-la-la-la**_

_**He's fa-la-la-la fallen in love**_

_**Sing a rousing, rollicking roundelay**_

_**For our rip-roaring rhapsody**_

_**He's fa-la-la-la fallen in love**_

_**Fa-la-la-la-la-la fallen in love**_

_**Why should we be blue?**_

_**His love is true, so bid the kid adieu**_

Several creatures are seeing Spyro helping Cynder walk across the rope like a tightrope.

_**Chorus: Oh, wow**_

_**Just across the square**_

_**Look at Spyro there**_

Sparx begins flying.

_**Sparx: Love has nailed him**_

Spyro then lets go of Cynder.

_**Chorus: Oh, wow**_

_**Sighing when he talks**_

_**Flying when he walks**_

Spyro then falls off the rope, Cynder falls off, too, but Spyro catches her. Sparx grabs Hunter and Bianca.

_**Sparx: Love's derailed him, ha**_

Then a bolt of lightning strikes and it starts to rain, many creatures run for shelter but Spyro and Cynder stay and taste the raindrops.

_**Chorus: He's fa-la-la-la fallen in love**_

_**Wow**_

_**He's fa-la-la-la fallen in love**_

_**Sing a merry madrigal melody**_

_**For his marvellous malady**_

_**Love's derailed him**_

Spyro then slides down the stairrail still carrying Cynder.

_**He's fa-la-la-la fallen in love**_

_**He's fa-la-la-la fallen in love**_

Everyone sees Spyro and Cynder dancing in the rain and they soon join them

_**He's fa-la-la-la-la-la-la fallen**_

_**Fa-la-la-la fa-la-la-la-la-la-la fallen**_

_**Fa-la-la-la fa-la-la-la-la-la-la fallen**_

_**Fa-la-la-la, oh, wow**_

_**Spyro's fallen in love**_

Then a big bolt of lightning hits and everyone starts to head back to their homes. Spyro and Cynder run to the temple, laughing together along the way. Sparx, Hunter and Bianca notice that they're coming. "Oh, oh, they're coming. Come on, go, go, go. Spread it out. Spread it out!" Sparx says as they scatter. Spyro then comes up with Cynder. "You can dry off in here." Spyro says pulling back a curtain. Cynder goes behind it and grabs a towel and dries her head.

Spyro heads over to his bed. "Put 'er there, _mon frere!"_ Sparx said. Spyro just throws his wet bracers onto Sparx. "So, what's the plan?" Sparx asked under the bracers. "Plan? Uh..." Spyro said. "A little soft music?" Hunter asked playing a violin. "A little candlelight?" Bianca asked lighting a candle. "A cozy _tete-a-tete _by the fire?" Sparx asked as he put several pillows next to the fireplace. Cynder sneezed behind the curtains. "Gesundheit!" Sparx, Hunter and Bianca said at the same time.

"Oh, thank you." Cynder said. Hunter, Bianca, and Spyro were shocked that she responded to them. "You're welcome." Sparx said as Bianca smacked his head with the candlestick. "Hey!" Sparx said. "Shh!" Bianca said. "Ooh." Sparx said as he realized they were supposed to keep quiet. Cynder came out from behind the curtain as Spyro's friends turned to stone. She then saw the bright lights coming from La Fidele.

She climbed up to take a closer look while Spyro followed. "Oh, it's beautiful." Cynder said. "Yes, you are. I-I mean, yes, she is. La Fidele, that is. That's her name. La Fidele- 'The Faithful One.' But she's even more beautiful on the inside." Spyro said lifting the bell. "I-I'll show you." He said as he and Cynder went under and Spyro lowered the bell. Cynder was amazed by the beautiful gems. "Whoa. This must be worth a fortune." Cynder said.

Cynder looked at her reflection on one of the gems when we suddenly see Malefor. Cynder gasped and looked closer, but she only saw her own reflection. "You should get warm." Spyro said. The fire was crackling as Cynder laid on one of the pillows beside it. Spyro came over and put a blanket over her. "Here, put this on." Spyro said as he laid down also. "You're very kind." Cynder said.

"Oh." Spyro said. "Do you...really think there's more to me than what you see? That I have something...else to give?" Cynder asked. "I do. I know I'm not much to look at." Spyro said turning his face away. Cynder gently grabbed his face, then she took his paw. "I've never met anyone like you, Spyro. I mean, you understand the world better than anyone I've ever known." Cynder said. "Do you really think so?" Spyro asked. "I do." Cynder said.

"I made this for you." Spyro said giving Cynder the model he made of her. Cynder looked at it. "Now you can always see yourself...through my eyes." Spyro said. Tears started to fall down Cynder's face and Spyro noticed. "Well, I should...I-I mean, I-I'd better...I-It's late and, well...I-I'm-I'm-I'm...babbling again. Stupid me. No. N-No, maybe I'm not. Thank you." Cynder said as she kissed Spyro's forehead.

"I-I-I'll see you tomorrow?" Cynder asked as she left. Spyro just stood there frozen. "Ohh. It does my heart good to see our boy like that." said Bianca. "Yes. He does seem to have a certain savoir-faire." Hunter said. Then Spyro just fainted, dazed by love. "I hope it's not contagious." Sparx said.

**Everything belongs to their respective owners and not me. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Cynder The Scapegoat

Everyone is gathered around the stage. "Come see the lovely Ember in her dance D'Amour. Careful, or you may lose your heart." Elder Tomas said. Ember was on the stage playing her tambourine while Fuego was juggling. He dropped one of his balls but Zoe caught it and gave it back to him. A lot of young creatures came up to the stage wanting to dance with Ember. "Ember!" "Me! I want to play!" "I want to play, too!" "Can I dance?" They all said. Spyro came out from behind the curtain.

"Ember. Ember! You've got to help me!" Spyro said. Ember gave her tambourine to a little dragon named RJ as she followed Spyro to her tent. Fuego and Zoe soon went after them. "Spyro, what is it? What's wrong?" Ember asked. "I think I'm sick. I feel awful...and then wonderful! And then wonderfully awful, and-and awfully wonderful." Spyro said. "Euphoria." Ember said diagnosing Spyro's condition. "I can't eat. I can't sleep." Spyro said. "I see, and it hurts to breathe, but you don't care?" Ember asked as she looked into her crystal ball.

"Yes! Yes! Exactly. What do I do?" Spyro asked. "Well, you have to tell her how you feel." Ember said. "Uh...how can I? What would she say?" Spyro asked as Fuego and Zoe looked at each other. "Sorry. I can't help you with this one. You'll have to find out yourself." Ember said taking Spyro's face in her paw. "But I-" Spyro said. "Hey, you're ready." Ember said. She smiled at Spyro, then Spyro smiled at her as he now understood what Ember told him earlier.

They started to leave when Bandit entered the tent. "That circus is responsible for a string of robberies." Bandit said. "What?" Ember asked. "I like the circus, Papa! I want to join and-" Fuego said juggling his balls. "Absolutely not! Those creatures-" Bandit said making Fuego drop his balls. "Those creatures? How can you lump creatures together like that?" Ember asked. "But the dragons weren't guilty of crimes like these circus creatures." Bandit said. "Cynder's not. She's different." Spyro said.

"Well, maybe...and maybe she's just using you to get something else." Bandit said. "You don't think she could be interested in me...just for me?" Spyro asked. "Oh, of course, she could-Yes, anyone could, but look at the facts!" Bandit said. "Find some, and I will." Spyro snapped as he left the tent. Ember glared at Bandit as she left, too. Fuego glared also as he just humphed and walked out. Zoe began to leave, but not before she zapped a ball, making it hit Bandit's head.

"Killey, do you believe this? Everybody is mad at me. How often does that happen?" Bandit asked. Then Killey started counting with his hoof again. "Rhetorical!" Bandit said. Meanwhile, Cynder was in her tent, practicing her tightrope walking. Ever since Spyro helped her. She's gotten better at it. Then Malefor came into the tent. "What are you doing now, my little cabbage?" He asked. Cynder managed to keep her balance. "Practicing." She said.

"Heh. Why strain yourself? Oh, did you find out where the monster keeps his bell, trinket?" Malefor asked. "He is not a monster, and I am not your trinket." Cynder said. "I mean to have that bell." Malefor said. "I want nothing more to do with your thefts." Cynder said. "Oh, really? And how will you survive out there, hmm? On your looks?" Malefor asked. "Spyro sees something you don't." Cynder said. "Oh, does he? Well, what if he were to have an unfortunate accident?" Malefor said.

This made Cynder fall off the rope and two apes picked her up by her wings. "If I have to go up there with my apes and do it the hard way, the purple dragon may get hurt." Malefor said. "No! You can't! You-You wouldn't." Cynder said. "If you want him alive, then lure the bell-ringer away, while I steal La Fidele. Lead him out of harm's way." Malefor said. Cynder could only nod sadly. The two apes dropped her and left her alone. Cynder then laid on the ground. She wasn't sure if she wanted to do this, but she didn't want Spyro to get hurt.

She then saw the model of her that Spyro made. She grabbed it and looked at it sadly. Meanwhile, in the temple, Spyro was laying on his table, looking at the model of him. He thought about what to do. Then he lifted his model into the sunlight and twisted it with his paw. He then got up from his table and took the yellow rose he was keeping out of its vase. He was finally going to tell Cynder how he felt. Then he started to leave.

Bandit had just arrived at Malefor's carriage, cause he had a feeling that the circus were stealing everything. Malefor was looking at a jewel necklace. "Ooh, lovely." Malefor said. Then Bandit opened the door. Malefor quickly closed the box where he kept the treasures. "Captain!" Malefor said. "I'm here about a rash of robberies." Bandit said as Malefor noticed he was still holding the necklace. "A rash? Ooh. I find a little soothing lotion does wonders for the complexion." Malefor said as he hid the necklace under a wizard hat.

"I'm talking about thefts here." Bandit said. "Ahem. Portraits!" Malefor said as Gaul pushed a button and the mirrors lifted to reveal several pictures of Malefor. "Well, we've had nothing go missing...except some of my scales! Ha! Are you clever enough to retrieve that?" Malefor laughed as Bandit looked at the box. He opened it, but it was empty. "Oh, no, I suppose not." Malefor said. "My investigation leads me here." Bandit said showing Malefor the necklace that Malefor hid under the wizard hat.

Then Malefor thought of an idea. "Oh, it's true, Captain, and it's my fault!" Malefor said. "You're-You're confessing?" Bandit asked. "Absolutely. She's my responsibility. See, she's been a thief since she was 6. I thought I could break her of it if I gave her a job, a place to call home. Oh, Cynder. Oh, Cynder." Malefor said as he grabbed Bandit's bandanna and started to fake cry. "Cynder?" Bandit asked. "Cynder." Malefor said. "Where is she?" Bandit asked.

"Gone. She and the purple dragon are strolling about the town." Malefor said. "Thank you." Bandit said. "No, thank _you, _Captain." Malefor said. "I'll let you get back to your...self." Bandit said as he left the carriage. "Perfect. I make the heist of the century, while the girl leads the monster and the captain away." Malefor said looking at one of his portraits. His plan was going perfectly.

**Everything belongs to their respective owners and not me. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. The Taking Of La Fidele

Cynder was making her way to the temple. She wasn't so sure about this, but she didn't want Spyro to get hurt. As Cynder was about to enter, Spyro opened the door and saw her. He quickly hid the yellow rose behind him. "Cynder! I-I want to talk with you." Spyro said. "Oh, um, let's go for a walk." Cynder said taking Spyro's paw. Meanwhile, Everyone at the circus was taking everything down. Fuego and Zoe peeked out from behind a tent and saw Malefor and his apes. Fuego got out his juggling balls and went towards them.

"Oh, oh, oh! Mr. Malefor! Can I join your cir...cus?" Fuego asked. Malefor just took one of Fuego's balls and signed it, then he gave it back to Fuego. "Ah. The price you pay." Malefor said. "Hey, wait!" Fuego said. "Fuego!" Zoe said. "I can join the circus if I want to. Hey, where you guys goin'?" Fuego asked as he and Zoe went after Malefor. Meanwhile, Bandit was looking for Cynder. He was holding a picture of Malefor and Cynder together. He was asking creatures if they'd seen her.

"Have you seen this dragon? Do you know where I might find her?" Bandit asked. They had no clue where she was. Meanwhile, at the temple, Sparx was playing with models of him and Zoe. "Sparx _la petite chevre d'amour. Le haa!" _He said. "What are you doing there?" Hunter asked. "Uh, nothing." Sparx said. Then they hear the door to the balcony open, they split up, but not before Sparx makes the models of him and Zoe kiss. Malefor had arrived with his apes. Sparx, Hunter, and Bianca took cover from higher ground.

"Hey, who are these clowns?" Bianca asked. "Cynder says La Fidele is...this one!" Malefor said climbing up to the bell. "I smell something rotten in Avalar." said Hunter. Sparx then sniffed his armpit. "Oh, Cynder. The fool! Look at this ugly thing." Malefor said as then saw the reflections of the gems above the bell. "Oh! What..." Malefor gasped as he went underneath the bell and saw all the gems. "Ooh, lovely. I'm rich, rich! I wonder if they make diamond underwear?" Malefor thought.

"Oh! They're stealin' La Fidele!" Bianca said. Hunter saw a bell directly above Malefor and his apes, then he had an idea. "Here, hold this." Hunter said loosening a rope and giving it to Sparx. But Sparx lost his grip, and a bell fell on them instead, making it crack a little. "What part of 'hold this' was too complex?" Hunter asked. Meanwhile, Spyro and Cynder were walking on the bridge. "There's something I need..." They both said. "to know." Spyro said. "to tell you." Cynder said. They said it at the same time before they laughed.

"Cynder, you know, the festival's tomorrow, and-and I thought that-I mean, we could, you know...go?" Spyro asked as he gave his yellow rose to Cynder. "Spyro, I'm not the dragon you think I am." Cynder said as she gave Spyro the rose back. "But I want to be, more than anything." She said. "Cynder, tell me the truth." Spyro said. Meanwhile, at the temple, Fuego and Zoe caught up with Malefor but they took cover behind a beam. "Hey! What happened to La Fidele?" Fuego asked.

The bell was covered when Malefor started chanting. _"Adve mysterium, obscuro tintonabulum! Mirabely visu! Expo facto!" _As he was chanting, the apes groaned. When he finished, he dropped the curtain showing that the bell was gone. Sparx, Hunter, and Bianca just glared from where they were trapped. Fuego and Zoe gasped. "They stole it! Dad was right. Come on! We gotta find out where they're taking the bell." Fuego said as he and Zoe left.

"All right. I've had enough!" Bianca said. Then she rammed into the bell they were trapped under as hard as she could. It rung loud enough that Spyro heard it from the bridge. Spyro gasped. "Something's wrong. We have to hurry!" Spyro said taking Cynder's paw. "But-But, Spyro, I-" Cynder said. Then Bandit and his mole army heard the ringing also and they headed for the temple. As all the creatures did. The Chronicler came out of the temple.

"La Fidele! It's gone! The bell as been stolen!" The Chronicler said. "We must find her, or the festival will be ruined!" Elder Tomas said as he went up the steps. "Malefor! How could I have been such a fool?" Bandit said slapping his forehead. Then Spyro showed up with Cynder. "Malefor?" Spyro asked. "Seal off the realms-every path, every river, every alley! They won't get far with a bell that size." Bandit said as the moles did what they were told.

"Did you know about this?" Spyro asked Cynder. "I wanted to tell you. I tried." Cynder said. "You used me!" Spyro snapped. "No!" Cynder said. "'Which one is La Fidele?'" Spyro snapped. "Please!" Cynder said. "'Let's go for a walk.' You never cared about me." Spyro said storming off. "No! That is not true!" Cynder said. "You were right." Spyro said to Bandit. "Spyro, I'm sorry. Take her away!" Bandit said.

"No, no! Spyro, please just let me explain. Look at me! Spyro, just look at me!" Cynder begged as two moles seized her. Spyro didn't listen and slammed the temple door shut. He started walking up the stairs towards the balcony, when he broke down and started to cry. The poor purple dragon's heart was smashed. Then he took off two petals off the rose and stroked it. "Spyro! Hey, Spyro! Spyro, is that you?" Bianca called out. Spyro then climbed and saw his friends underneath the bell.

"I say, old chap, bit of assistance?" Hunter asked. "Hey, get us out of here!" Sparx said. Spyro then lifted the bell to free his friends. "We've got to hurry!" Bianca said. "Speed is essential!" Hunter said. It wasn't my fault!" Sparx said. "One at a time!" Spyro told them. "It's Fuego!" Bianca said. "He's gone after them!" Sparx said. Spyro then went out of the balcony and started climbing down. Some moles were securing the realms when they noticed the circus was gone. "What happened to the circus?" One asked.

**Everything belongs to their respective owners and not me. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Into The Catacombs

"Halt!" "OK. Come on." Some mole soldiers said as they were closing every way in and out of the Dragon Realms so Malefor couldn't get away. But Malefor was underground. His apes were rowing a boat with La Fidele on it down a river in the catacombs while Gaul played a ukelele. Malefor rested on the bell. "Won't be long now till we're home free." Malefor said as his tail hit a blanket and he heard a noise. "Wha-" Malefor said as he lifted the blanket to see Fuego and Zoe underneath it.

Zoe flew at Malefor but one of the apes caught her. She bonked his head with her wand and she flew off the boat. "Come back here!" One of the apes said. Zoe saw that Fuego was still onboard and went to go get help. "You won't get away with this! My dad's captain of the guard!" Fuego said. "Captain of the guard, eh? Heh heh heh. Really?" Malefor asked. Meanwhile, everyone was still looking for Malefor with no luck. At the Palace of Justice, a mole soldier was explaining the situation to Bandit.

"Captain, the city is secured, but there is no sign of Malefor." "Then we have to look further!" Bandit said as Ember and Spyro entered the Palace. "Bandit!" Ember said. "Fuego has gone after Malefor!" Spyro said. Bandit was shocked to hear this. "I looked everywhere." Ember said. "I've got moles all over the realms. We'll find him." Bandit said. "You're looking in all the wrong places." Cynder said. She was in a prison cell.

"Malefor has made a living from illusion, but I can outthink him. It's the same as the disappearing golem. There was always a tunnel under the stage." Cynder said. Ember began to understand what Cynder was talking about. "He's taken the bell underground." Cynder said. "The catacombs. He could be using the catacombs." Ember said. "And she could be saying exactly what Malefor wants her to. We go underground, and he slips right out of the realms. Can't you see?" Bandit asked.

"Listen to me. Your son's life is at stake. Maybe you should look again...like you did with me." Ember said. Bandit thought about it. He wasn't so sure about it, but he wanted to save his son. "All right! But she's coming along as a prisoner." Bandit said. He took his keys and unlocked Cynder's cell. Then he placed a chain around Cynder's neck while he held on to the other end. Cynder looked sadly at Spyro as she was being led away. Spyro wasn't so sure that he wanted to go. But he told Fuego that he would always be there for him. So he came along.

We now see the four of them going into the catacombs. As Ember and Spyro came with their torches, spiders came out of the skulls. Cynder was spooked by them. Then they heard a voice coming from one of the tunnels. Bandit get prepared to fight. But we see that it's Zoe. "Guys!" She said. "Zoe!" Ember said. "Come on!" Zoe said. "Where's Fuego?" Ember asked. "With that big dragon." Zoe said. "Hurry, Zoe, take us to him!" Ember said. "It's this way!" Zoe said leading the way.

As Malefor's apes are still rowing the boat, Malefor is looking in a mirror. "Which will go better with my eyes-diamonds or sapphires?" Malefor asked. "Malefor!" Bandit yelled as Malefor saw that Bandit and his army have found him. _"Bonjour, Capitaine!"_ Malefor said. "Surrender now!" Bandit said as he turned a crank and lowered the gate, trapping Malefor and the others. "You've got no way out!" Bandit said. "Oh, really? I see things a bit differently." Malefor said as he did a trick and was now holding Fuego by his shell.

"Mama! Papa!" Fuego cried out. Spyro got mad that Malefor had him. "Let him go!" Bandit demanded. "Let him go? I think not, Captain. He's my ticket out of here." Malefor said. "You're not going anywhere, Malefor. Now release the boy!" Bandit said as he drew out his sword. The moles did the same. "Let me pass safely, and you may see your precious little boy again." Malefor said. "Spyro, he means it. He'll hurt Fuego, but I know how we can save him. Please unchain me!" Cynder said.

"Why, so you can escape with Malefor?" Spyro asked. He was still mad at her. "Don't test me, Captain!" Malefor said. "Papa!" Fuego cried out. Bandit wasn't sure what to do. Having no choice, he withdrew his sword, gave the torch to Ember, then started to open the gate, letting Malefor pass. "Heh heh heh. Lovely." Malefor said. Spyro looked upset that Fuego couldn't be saved. "Spyro, listen to me. I know I hurt you. I'm sorry, but I am someone you can trust." Cynder said.

"How can I? I've already made that mistake." Spyro said. "Spyro, there's more to me." Cynder said. Spyro looked at Cynder closely. He saw that Bandit fully opened the gate. Then Spyro smiled at Cynder and used his fire breath to melt the chain around Cynder's neck. Then she took Spyro to another part of the catacombs while Malefor and his apes went through with Fuego in tow. "Oh, ho ho! Well done, _mon Capitaine." _Malefor said.

Ember and Bandit just held each other close. They were losing their baby. "Mama! Papa!" Fuego called out. Through the gate, Spyro and Cynder were on a ledge as Spyro took a rope and flew to the other side and tied it. He then went back and held the other end down with his paws. Cynder then got on the rope. "You hold the rope. I'll do the rest." Cynder said. Spyro held on as Cynder started walking toward where Malefor was.

"A hush comes over the crowd as Cynder begins her graceful trek." Cynder said. She was right above the water when she began to lose her balance, but she regained it. "I can do this. I can do this." Cynder said. "I know you can." Spyro said. Cynder smiled at Spyro as she continued walking. Then, hanging onto the rope by her tail, she swung down and swiped Fuego out of Malefor's grip. "What-What are you doing here?" Malefor asked.

Cynder was standing on the rope holding Fuego. "Just standing here looking pretty." Cynder said. Spyro laughed as Ember and Bandit smiled that Cynder rescued Fuego. "Sieze him!" A mole said as the moles arrested Malefor and his apes now that Fuego was safe. "No, no, no! Not the face! Watch the face!" Malefor said. Then Cynder gave Fuego back to his parents. Spyro and Cynder smiled as Ember and Bandit cuddled their son. They were happy he was okay. "Oh, Mom, Dad." Fuego said as his parents hugged him.

Now the moles were dragging Malefor into the back of the prison wagon. "Let's go." A mole said. "Fools! I am Malefor! This is not the ending I had in mind." Malefor said. "Get in there! Unh!" A mole said as they threw Malefor into the prison wagon, the door shut and the wagon started driving away. "No prison can hold me! Wait, we can work this out. Did I mention I do birthday parties?" Malefor said. The bell had been returned and the festival was saved.

**Everything belongs to their respective owners and not me. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Someone For Everyone

The next morning was the day of the festival. Everyone was cheering as Spyro rang La Fidele. "And now while Spyro rings La Fidele, come and proclaim your love for all of the Dragon Realms to hear!" Elder Tomas said as two blue penguins came up to the altar. "I love Peggy!" said the male. "I love Phil!" said the female. Hunter and Bianca were happy watching but Sparx looked sad. Then a voice is heard, "Hello, is Sparx here?" Sparx perked up and saw it was Zoe.

"Here, this is for you." Sparx said giving a pink rose to Zoe. "For me? Aww, you're so sweet!" Zoe said. Sparx blushed. Then Zoe kissed his cheek. This made Sparx faint. Then Ember and Bandit came up to the altar. Ember was holding a yellow rose. "I was wrong...about all of it." Bandit said. "Hee hee. I know." Ember said. "There's only one thing I can say. I love Ember!" Bandit proclaimed. "I love Bandit!" Ember proclaimed as they kissed.

Killey just shook his head until a mare showed up with a rose. He was immediately smitten with her as he grabbed the rose too, and they walked off with their tails intertwining. Then everyone noticed that the bell stopped ringing. "Huh?" "Huh?" "Wait a minute. What is that?" They all wondered. "Huh? Hmm." Elder Tomas said as he figured it out. Ember and Bandit stopped kissing and looked up. They smiled as Spyro was with Cynder.

Cynder was holding a pink rose. "Spyro, you've shown me that the world is full of miracles." Cynder said. "Just ordinary miracles. They happen every day." Spyro said as he took the rose and sniffed it. "Yuck." Fuego said. "Yeah. Yuck." Spyro and Cynder said simultaneously. "Ha ha! I'm so happy I could just mildew." Hunter said. "Oh, lighten up! Take your heart for granite...like me!" Sparx said as he began sobbing. "Aw. She'd better take good care of our boy." Bianca said as she patted Sparx's shoulder.

"Hee hee. Don't worry. I will." Cynder said. "Wha-" Hunter said. "Huh?" Bianca asked. Cynder winked at them. Sparx, Hunter, and Bianca's jaws dropped, literally. Cynder laughed as she kissed Spyro on the lips. He let go of the bell rope and Fuego started ringing the bell. "I love Cynder!" Spyro proclaimed as he was carrying Cynder in his front legs. "And I love Spyro!" Cynder proclaimed as she began to laugh. The crowd cheered for them as Spyro's friends were watching.

We then see Spyro's model city and the figures of Spyro and Cynder together. Showing that there is someone for everyone.

**THE END!**

**Everything belongs to their respective owners and not me. PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
